


Иногда парфе не просто парфе, а взятка

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Investigations, Misunderstandings, Rumors, Treasure Hunting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Шинсенгуми подозревают, что у Гинтоки есть важная информация. И они знают верный способ разговорить даже этого крепкого орешка!
Kudos: 5





	Иногда парфе не просто парфе, а взятка

\- Зачем ты сюда прилетаешь постоянно? - страдальчески спросил Гинтоки. Во Вселенной ведь полно других планет, но нет, каждый раз Сакамото возвращался на Землю и всё заканчивалось тем же, чем и сейчас - мучительным похмельем. Не спасала даже приличная порция данго, хотя обычно Гинтоки считал, что сладкое помогает от всего. Может, просто надо было забрать данго домой и там доесть в тишине и темноте? А то проходящие мимо домохозяйки неодобрительно на них косились, и солнце пекло голову, даже зонт, установленный над скамейкой перед магазином данго, не исправлял ситуацию.  
Сакамото попытался в ответ рассмеяться, но получился у него только звук, напоминающий предсмертный хрип инопланетного ящера. Этот звук Гинтоки хорошо помнил, аж захотелось схватиться за меч.  
\- Только в этом городе можно найти настоящие ценности, ахаха, - наконец выдал Сакамото.  
Мимо их скамейки проходил Ямазаки. Он как раз возвращался со спецзадания и чуть не выронил пакет с майонезом, когда услышал эти слова. Какие-то ценности, значит? Нужно будет передать эту информацию начальству. Вместе с майонезом.

***

Мацудайре было скучно. До открытия кабаре и казино ещё оставалось несколько часов, альтернативным развлечением был разве что цирк. Потому Мацудайра решил отправиться в штаб-квартиру Шинсенгуми. На месте не оказалось никого из командующего состава. Прохлаждаются небось где-нибудь, бездельники. И даже алкоголя в кабинете не оставили, будто не знают, что в любой момент может произойти внеплановая проверка!  
От нечего делать Мацудайра полистал лежащий на столе рапорт.  
\- Так, - решительно сказал он. В городе имеются какие-то ценности, о которых он ещё ничего не знает?! Но это только временно!  
Мацудайра решительном шагом вышел из кабинета Хиджикаты и поймал первого попавшегося рядового Шинсенгуми.  
\- Кондо и Хиджикату ко мне, живо! - приказал он.  
Не прошло и полчаса, как Кондо и Хиджиката - и даже Окита, хотя его не звали - появились перед Мацудайрой.  
\- Это что? - сурово спросил он, тыкая пальцем в рапорт.  
\- Позвольте, - сказал Хиджиката, взял документ и пролистал. - Это просто отчёт одного из наших людей про обстановку в городе.  
\- А что там насчёт ценностей?  
Хиджиката пролистал отчёт ещё раз.  
\- Информация кажется недостоверной. Саката Гинтоки известный алкоголик и возмутитель спокойствия, откуда у него ценности?  
\- Тогда почему он ещё не в тюрьме? - спросил Мацудайра.  
Хиджикате хотелось ответить, что если за такие проступки сажать в тюрьму, то Мацудайра давно бы уже был там, но тут неожиданно дипломатично вмешался Кондо.  
\- Действительно, нам лучше как следует проверить ситуацию! Правда, Тоши?  
Хиджиката смирился и кивнул. Окита же кивнул злорадно, предчувствуя возможность дискредитировать Хиджикату, если ценности первым найдёт он сам.  
\- Держите меня в курсе! - приказал напоследок Мацудайра и ушёл.  
\- Я этим займусь! - с неожиданным рвением сказал Кондо и взял у Хиджикаты рапорт для более подробного изучения.  
Спорить никто не стал.

***

У Кондо были свои причины. Его долг в клубе, где работала несравненная Отаэ-сан, вырос до неприличных размеров. Его уже предупредили, что ожидают скорейшей оплаты, иначе вход в клуб ему будет запрещён. А как жить без ежевечерней дозы улыбки Отаэ-сан?  
Так что вся эта история с ценностями очень кстати. Все знали, что у Сакаты какие-то связи с Джои. Может, тут речь о награбленном в военные годы состоянии? Тайник, который только теперь нашли? Если никто не знает об этом тайнике, то никто и не узнает, если оттуда пропадёт небольшая, да, совсем крошечная сумма, ровно столько, чтобы оплатить должок за всё выпитое шампанское. Можно сказать, деньги пойдут на благо общества! Дело за малым: узнать, где, собственно, спрятаны все эти ценности. Но у Кондо был план.  
Найти Сакату оказалось проще простого. Он и Шинпачи-кун сидели в кафе и, насколько Кондо мог понять, наблюдая за ними издалека, пытались уговорить официантку принести им еду в кредит. Идеально! Кондо у прилавка оплатил заказ и попросил отнести купленное в-о-о-о-н тому кудрявому самураю. На это пришлось потратить последние одолженные у Хиджикаты деньги, но Кондо решил, что это инвестиции, которые окупятся. Он подошёл к столику, за которым сидел Гинтоки и увлечённо упихивал в рот только что принесённое ему парфе. Шинпачи же принесли стакан воды.  
\- Ты оплатил, что ли? - прочавкал Саката.  
\- Да, я. Небольшой подарок от Шинсенгуми для одного образцового гражданина и для брата ещё более образцовой гражданки! - выдал Кондо подготовленный текст.  
\- Какой ещё подарок? Вода тут бесплатно!- возмутился Шинпачи.  
\- Точно, точно. Опять полицейский произвол! - добавил Саката.  
Разговор уже шёл не так, как Кондо представлял.  
\- Не знаю, чего тебе надо, но меня одним парфе не купить, - продолжил Саката, выскребая из стаканчика сливки.  
\- Это просто дружеский жест! - замахал руками Кондо. - К тебе же недавно твой друг прилетал, да?  
\- Новости быстро распространяются, - ответил Гинтоки. - Не знаю, что от Сакамото нужно Шинсенгуми, но вы опоздали. Он улетел, но обещал вернуться.  
\- А, может, он тебе рассказал что-нибудь интересное? Может, он что-нибудь такое нашёл, пока тут был? - намекнул Кондо.  
\- Нашёл, да. Новый бордель.  
\- Гин-сан! - возмущённо взвизгнул Шинпачи.  
\- Адрес он не упоминал? Мне чисто для дела, надо проверить, платят ли они там налоги, всё ли законно, ну ты понимаешь, - сказал Кондо.  
\- Понимаю, - ответил Саката и назвал адрес.  
\- Вот погодите, сестра об этом узнает, - мстительно пробормотал Шинпачи.  
"Когда я стану главой вашей семьи, отправлю тебя в интернат, Шинпачи-кун", недовольно подумал Кондо. Мистические неизвестные ценности были забыты, его ждали совершенно реальные ценности.

***  
Окита проследил, как Кондо поспешно зашагал в сторону Йошивары. Очкарик из Йорозуи поспешил в противоположную сторону, а цель осталась сидеть за столом в семейном ресторанчике. Оптимальный момент для допроса.  
Окита купил парфе и поставил его на столик перед Сакатой.  
\- Дай угадаю, - сказал тот. - Пурген или острый соус?  
\- Это просто десерт - откуда такие подозрения? - ухмыльнулся Окита. - Мне что, самому его попробовать?  
\- Не подозрения, а опыт, - ответил Саката. - Чего хотел-то?  
\- Поговорить. Вы угощайтесь, смелее, - Окита подвинул стакан с парфе поближе.  
Это уже прозвучало как вызов, и отказаться от него Саката не мог - он смело зачерпнул парфе, сунул в рот, и на лице его отразилась вся гамма удивления, когда десерт оказался действительно всего лишь десертом.  
\- О чём поговорить? - спросил Саката.  
\- Говорят, ваш космический друг недавно был в городе. Он тут проворачивает какие-то дела...  
\- Я ничего не знаю про его дела, их мы не обсуждаем, - ответил Саката. Окита задумчиво кивнул. Конфискованная у аманто таблеточка правды, незаметно добавленная в парфе, не могла не дать результат. Но проверить следовало.  
\- А какие на вас сегодня трусы? - спросил он.  
\- В клубничку, как всегда, - Саката даже не возмутился таким вопросом, а ведь должен бы! Значит, таблетка явно действовала как положено, вызывая кратковременное, но непреодолимое желание добровольно говорить только правду.  
\- А, может, ваш китайский болванчик что-то знает? Женщинам многие более охотно раскрывают секреты. Не то чтобы её можно было считать за женщину.  
\- Вряд ли. Мы с Сакамото просто бухали, он Кагуру и не видел.  
\- А, кстати, где она? - спросил Окита.  
\- У неё с подругой девичий день, причёски там, ногти красят, всё такое, - сказал Саката, доедая парфе.  
Окита решил, что это надо видеть, а с допросом дело покончено.

***

Хиджиката со вздохом зашёл в семейный ресторан. Кондо и Окита ушли разбираться с этим делом и не вернулись, а Мацудайра потребовал немедленного отчёта о продвижении дела, потому теперь придётся ему самому этим заняться. Саката сидел за столиком, перед ним уже стояло два здоровенных пустых стакана из-под парфе.  
\- Скажи, о чём вы с Сакамото разговаривали, или я тебя арестую, - Хиджиката решил сразу брать быка за рога.  
\- И тебе добрый день, Хиджиката-кун. Прекрасная погода сегодня, - ответил Саката.  
\- Серьёзно, я тебя арестую.  
\- А давай, в тюрьме кормят неплохо и аренду платить не надо.  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. И так уже средств на тюрьмы выделяют мало, а тут ещё такой дармоед будет пользоваться тюрьмой как курортом?!  
\- Или вот ещё вариант: ты покупаешь мне парфе, а я рассказываю тебе всё, что знаю, я сегодня добрый, - предложил Саката.  
Хиджиката чуть не перекусил сигарету. Торговаться с подозреваемым? Так низко Шинсенгуми не пали! Хотя если это поможет покончить с этом дурацким делом... Он сдался и купил парфе.  
\- Хорошо, слушай, вот буквально слово в слово, - сказал Гинтоки, медленно смакуя десерт, и пересказал абсолютно то же, что было написано в рапорте Ямазаки.  
\- И всё? - возмутился Хиджиката. - Верни мне деньги за парфе!  
\- Всё! И о возврате мы не договаривались.  
\- Но что он имел в виду, когда о ценностях говорил?  
\- Откуда я знаю. Шинсенгуми с ним не общались, так что вы там, может, и не в курсе, но он же совершенно ненормальный. Может, он имел в виду, что настоящая ценность это дружба. Или он нашёл тут стриптизёршу с тремя сиськами. Или просто с похмелья нёс какую-то пургу, - Саката доел парфе, довольно икнул и откинулся на спинке сиденья. - Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но мне, кажется, хватит парфе.  
Хиджиката про себя выругался. Конечно, Саката ничего не знал. Если бы знал, он первый бы побежал добывать ценности. Зря только потрачены время и деньги. А теперь ещё и для Мацудайры нужно будет какую-то отговорку придумать...

***

Замаскированный под комнатное растение в углу семейного ресторана Кацура злорадно ухмыльнулся. Торговаться с Джои?! Как низко пали Шинсенгуми! Вот ещё и парфе купил для Гинтоки. То, что Гинтоки к Джои не принадлежал, Кацура не считал существенным моментом. Но что это там за разговоры про какие-то ценности и Сакамото? Джои не помешало бы пополнить бюджет. Как только Хиджиката ушёл, Кацура вылез из цветочного горшка, отряхнул маскировку и подошёл к Гинтоки.  
\- Революционный привет! - сказал он.  
\- Отвали, - ответил Гинтоки.  
\- Что-то ты сегодня не бодр и весел, как полагается Джои?  
\- Потому что я не Джои и я обожрался.  
\- Я слышал, Сакамото сделал какое-то важное открытие?  
\- Единственное, что он тут открывал, это бутылки. А ни про какие ценности и деньги ничего я не знаю, хватит меня уже об этом расспрашивать.  
И тут кассир у прилавка объявил счастливый час - всё парфе за полцены.  
\- Почему сейчас, я больше не могу, - простонал Гинтоки. Кацура неодобрительно покачал головой. Да, парфе для самурая не самая подходящая еда. Но ещё меньше для самурая подходит сдаваться перед лицом такого вызова.  
\- Три порции, - решительно сказал Кацура проходящей мимо официантке.

***

Тем временем из нового борделя позвонили в штаб-квартиру Шинсенгуми и попросили забрать Кондо, потому что девушки пугаются гориллы. На месте опять не оказалось никого, кроме Мацудайры, который пришёл требовать отчёта по ситуации. Мацудайра лично отправился за Кондо, но на месте отвлёкся и через какое-то время и сколько-то бутылок напрочь забыл всю эту историю про ценности.

***

А в больнице Гинтоки сделали промывание желудка, и после этого он ещё месяц о парфе и думать не мог - ему пришлось переключиться на торты.


End file.
